Kaze Emanuar
Kaze Emanuar is a great man, and a popular SM64 ROM hacker. He is notorious for his great games, some examples being: Super Mario 64 Online, Super Mario 64: Last Impact, Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition, Super Mario Odyssey 64, Super Mario 64 Maker, Super Releasio 64, Super Mario 64: Ocarina of Time, and many more. He was anonymously given the title of Best Rom Hacker Ever in 2015. Biography Early Life & Childhood Not much is known about Kaze's early life, except for the fact that he was born in Germany and learned English at an early age. It is also assumed that he played lots of videogames as a child which is why he wanted to make them himself. Kaze confirmed that he got bad grades in school. He was kicked out of his apartment by his mom for singing a song too much. Super Smash Brothers Melee It is known that Kaze is a long time fan of Super Smash Bros Melee, and even going as far as naming his twitter after the game. Rom Hacking to Internet Star At some point in time, Kaze learned how to ASM code by googling it. He posted his first youtube video in March of 2013 titled: "Mario and the Magic Wand Release". At this point he was only making small rom hacks on SM64 for himself, but later he moved on to much more famous projects. Kaze is now able to live off of the money he makes from romhacking which is what he dreamed for. It was stated by Kaze himself that during the Last Impact era, all he did was romhack all day, but now his life is a lot more chill. During this time he created a Patreon where people could support him and he would do commissions for 50 dollars. Kaze vs. Nintendo It is well known that Kaze only makes rom hacks to support himself, and because he enjoys it. He means no harm, however Nintendo was out for blood. They first began by taking down several of his videos and removing the download links of his fan games. Kaze retaliated by advising people to download his games from third party websites, which temporily held off Nintendo's assaults. Ironically, Kaze made a video one year ago, stating that Nintendo does not take down all fan projects, but that was before Nintendo took down Kaze's SM64 Online video and download link. Nintendo's next attack was when they took down his Patreon, greatly upsetting Kaze. Kaze and Nintendo are still at war this day, and Kaze is currently preparing for Nintendo's next strike. The Choke-hold Soon after the Nintendo wars came to a close, a new war started. This time with Youtube. Youtube struck out against Kaze, along with all small channels. They demonetized his channel due to the partnership program, and locked him in a choke-hold, and he stayed locked in the choke-hold for months. During this time, he had zero income coming in, and was unable to upload videos as Youtube's algorithm would not recommend unmonetized videos to people. This was a very sad time in Kaze's story, as he went into deep depression, and went through all five of the stages of grief. He debated ending it all, as well, and also considered selling his body to make some money. He was harassed by a person named SuperNeil64 sadly and he is getting since. Kaze has thought of getting Neil into Jail. Modern Day Kaze spends his life currently doing what he lovess which is making rom hacks for SM64. He has Twitch streams almost everyday and is still making great games. He lives off of commissions and is attending college. Trivia *When asked if Kaze thinks in English or German, he stated he does not think. *Kaze coded Pokemon on a calculator before. *His stream name is m2mkaze because in Melee, he used to play as Mewtwo and Marth, but now he only plays Marth *Kaze stated he makes less then minimal wage, but that was before his patreon exploded in popularity *Kaze lives with his mother for the time now, sleeping outside the house. *Kaze has stated to have a little brother. He lives with Kaze's mother. *Kaze tutored math and is a math genius. *Kaze is 22 years old. *Kaze's birthday is October 20th. *He once got so focused at hacking Super Mario 64 that he didn't notice the fire alarm going off until the he could feel the heat emitting from the fire. *His grandfather came to visit him and his family when they were living together every so often and he would just sit there because he was bored and "had no life", and sometimes him and his family pretended they werent home by hiding when they saw him going to their house. *That same grandfather mentioned in the fact above has died from food poisoning a long time ago. *- *Kaze sometimes visits Neil's house. Category:Great men Category:Rom Hacker Category:Heroes Category:Saints Category:People